Hard as Diamonds
by Bleep Bloop1
Summary: Elsa works at a company where there is a strict NO-DATING policy. but when a new co-worker comes on the scene will Elsa be able to abide by the rules? or will she let fate decide? - sappy i know but gie it a go!


**Hey people, random idea floating in head! Please reiew so that i know whether or not to continue ok? this is about 700 words so let me know if it's too short so i can make note for further chapters.**

Chapter 1

Elsa was late, and not just late but really, really late! "Why do I bother trying to catch a train to be 'environmentally aware' if it's just going to be late?!" she complained. Okay so that wasn't exactly true. Elsa and her sister; Anna, had made a bet with the winner able to drive Elsa's little black Mercedes for a whole day. Unfortunately for Elsa Anna won the bet. Elsa was still grumbling about being late when she entered the building that she was working in.

Elsa all but ran to the secretary in her hurry to seem on time. "Oh my goodness, Miss Queen?! The boss is gonna kill you, you know?!" the secretary gushed. "Trust me Belle I know", Elsa sighed. As she hurried into the elevator Belle cried out, "Watch out for you-know-who, he's on a rampage!" Elsa groaned inwardly, there was no way today could get any worse. Unfortunately for Elsa it did.

As she was making her way to her office she noticed a figure leaning against the wall near her other co-workers. Elsa smirked, there was a strict no-dating rule in the building but a few of the guys liked to push the boundaries. As she got closer she noticed 'Hot-shot' Flynn Rider chatting up some of the new interns.

As soon as Elsa was behind him she tapped his shoulder and grunted, just like the Head Boss would. Flynn jumped in a panic and as about to come up with an excuse when he heard Elsa laughing behind him. He turned and scowled at her. "Oh come on Flynn you need to take a joke once in a while!" Elsa burst between giggles. Flynn just glared at her but Elsa saw something in his eyes that alerted her at once. She turned around abruptly and discovered on of Flynn's friends' trying to sneak up on her.

"Nice try Hiccup! But Flynn gave you away…again." She smiled. Hiccup just laughed and came over to say hello. "Hang on! Elsa don't you have a meeting with the Boss in about 5 minutes?" Hiccup questioned her. Elsa's eyes went wide and with a loud; "SHIT!" was racing out of the corridor and straight to the Boss' office.

By the time she got there she could hear a voice in the office grumbling about "tardiness" and "annoying". Elsa gulped knowing that this meeting was going to go from bad to worse if she didn't get in there now. She quickly brushed herself down before opening the door and walking in. "ELSA!" her boss exclaimed, "This meeting was scheduled to start 15 minutes ago! WHERE - HAVE – YOU - BEEN?!"

To say Elsa was almost deaf was an understatement. With a muttered apology Elsa takes a seat at the desk. "Honestly you'd think you were unwillingly brought and forced to work here!" her boss continued. Elsa rolled her eyes and before she cut in, "Father it's not as if I'm late _every day_. Seriously you'd think I was just a lazy, uncommitted, piece of sh-". The sound of the office door slamming shut cut her off before she could finish. Her father swore quietly and turned to the disturbance. His eyes narrowed when he saw the latest addition to his staff, standing in front of the closed door panting.

On Elsa's behalf she was trying to contain her laughter, but was failing miserably. As soon as her peal of laughter came out the intruder glanced up in surprise giving Elsa a proper analysis of his/her features. She concluded that it was a he and he was cute with snow-white hair tussled from the exerting exercise he had just done, his skin was almost as pale as her own.

But his eyes were what unnerved her; they were the deepest, darkest blue that shined like sapphires in the sunlight. She blinked in surprise and realised that she had been staring. As she quickly looked away she noticed that her face was a bit warm and concluded that she was blushing ever so slightly. When her father cleared his throat she snapped back to attention and saw that the intruder was blushing a bit too. _Interesting_, she thought, _someone seems just a bit flustered_. "Well I guess introductions are in order." Her father conceded.


End file.
